Two methods of obtaining blood cultures from neonates have been documented. Traditionally, the sample has been obtained by peripheral venipuncture which is often a difficult procedure. An alternative is to obtain the blood sample from the umbilical vein. A comparison will be made between both methods to determine the efficacy of each.